1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a simple body exerciser which can be used to exercise the arms, the abdominal portion and the waist portion in one's household, more particularly to a spring-type body exerciser having provisions for adjusting the resistance offered by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there is available a compression spring-type body exerciser which can be used to exercise the arms, the waist portion and the abdominal portion in one's household. The conventional compression spring-type body exerciser comprises a stationary part including a tubular member which is held in place between the user's thighs. An inner tube telescopically extends into the tubular member and is biased by a compression spring disposed inside the tubular member to extend normally out of the tubular member. The user's hands grasp a pair of handlebars on a push piece mounted on the top end of the inner tube. The user then exerts a pushing force on the push piece so as to retract the inner tube into the tubular member and thus compress the compression spring. The compression spring expands to restore the inner tube to the normal position when the applied pushing force is relaxed.
A main drawback of the conventional compression spring-type body exerciser is that the force of the compression spring cannot be adjusted to suit the user's needs.